It Is You That I Adore
by ineveryavenue
Summary: Quinn Fabray was lost, but Rachel Berry was not going to let her give up on live. They found love and friendship on each other but that only lead to heartbreak. But every good love story has it's obstacles. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well, this is the first fanfiction that I post. The first one I'm actually taking seriously so... no judging please? English is not my native language either so I apologize for any mistakes; I have read this a thousand times, correcting errors but I'm pretty sure I missed something. I want to say thanks to my girlfriend, who is amazing and keeps saying my writing is good.

If you are reading this and plan on reading the story: I really hope you enjoy it!

**The Story**: It begins showing Quinn and Rachel in New York in the future, and then it comes back to their Senior Year at McKinley High School. Spoilers till 3x02.

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. Not even clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: It's Been A Long Time<strong>

Quinn was spending most of her days in a really boring routine. Home – College – Home. Her friends were always asking her out but she rarely accepted their invites. She felt like shit today. She had studied her ass off and all she wanted was her bed. But when she finally lay down and closed her eyes memories invaded her mind. She usually was strong enough to shut them out. Not tonight. Suddenly her mind was filled with images of Rachel and she couldn't stop the pain from coming over her. She had broken the one person she promised herself she would never hurt, the person who had saved her from completely losing herself. She had disappointed and lost the love of her life.

''Fuck!'' she yelled at the empty room. She needed out of that apartment. She got up, happy she hadn't taken a shower and changed yet, grabbed her camera and went out of the door.

Four days ago one of her professors gave the class one assignment: ''Take pictures'' he said. ''Just do it, take pictures! Of places, people, animals, anything! Take pictures with passion, I want pictures that seem simple at first but have a story behind, then on Monday, one week from now, bring them to me. The two students who manage to impress me will get the chance to see their work exposed in a gallery.''

So Quinn took pictures all week long. Whenever she had time she would go around town trying to catch something, anything. But she hadn't had any luck. Yeah, there were some pretty good shots but nothing really extraordinary. The blonde was feeling uninspired, lost, and empty.

As she walked the streets that night she hoped something happened. She needed something to happen. She needed to feel alive again, she needed…

''Rachel'' the name escaped her lips in the form of a whisperer as she looked at the brunette standing some meters in front of her. She was with some friends, laughing, till she saw the blonde. She looked amazing, beautiful, perfect as always and Quinn couldn't stand it. She turned around and started walking as fast as she could, which wasn't really fast considering her heart had almost stopped a few seconds ago.

''Quinn!'' Rachel shouted when she noticed the blonde walking away. Why? She had no idea. She just did. And now the blonde was standing still. Rachel rambled something to her friends and walked towards Quinn. Finally the blonde turned to face her and Rachel lost the ability to push air into her lungs for a moment when she looked into her eyes, those green eyes that always seemed able to see right through her and were so damn hypnotizing. Why! Why did she scream Quinn's name? Why didn't she just pretend not to see the – gorgeous – girl? Why? Well, because she couldn't help herself. They haven't seen each other or talked to each for what, three months?

''Hi'' came out of the blonde's mouth. Her voice was rusty. She was shaking. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to the brunette. She had imagined this – running into Rachel – a thousand times but now that it was finally happening Quinn found herself speechless.

''Hey. How are you?'' _This is so not a good idea. This is a terrible idea. For God sakes what were you thinking Rachel! Or you weren't thinking at all?_

''I'm fine'' Lying was something Quinn Fabray could always do right. ''You?''

''I'm alright'' Rachel smiled and the blonde's heart hurt. She didn't know if Rachel's smile was real or not. She couldn't tell. And it hurt because if Rachel was indeed happy, the blonde wasn't the reason why anymore, and if Rachel wasn't happy the blonde knew that somehow it was her fault.

They both stared at each other in silence for a while. The sounds of the night around them – the wind, the cars, and people talking – till Rachel talked again.

''Taking photos this time at night?'' Rachel was looking at the camera around Quinn's neck, with a curious look on her face.

''Yeah. One of my final projects for college: taking random pictures'' Quinn smiled. ''Thought it would be a good idea to run around town tonight and see if something inspirers me.''

Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled. ''That is awesome Q.''

''How is Julliard?"

''Great! Graduation in a few months! And we are almost finished with rehearsing a new show too. Where I'm the lead, may I add'' Quinn could feel the proud in the brunette's voice and it made the blonde giggle.

''That's incredible Rach. I'm glad you're happy.''

''Yes, I am.'' That was a lie. She wasn't happy. She was miserable. She had been miserable for the past three months. She had been miserable since that day. The day everything fell apart. But she couldn't let Quinn know that. No, the blonde had hurt her, crushed her. So she lied.

''Well I should get going.'' Quinn said forcing a smile. ''Pictures to take.''

''Good luck Q. I hope you find what you are looking for. Good night.''

She finally managed to say as she turned away and started walking back to her friends.

''Wait'' _Quinn, what are you doing?_

Rachel turned to gaze at the blonde ''What?''

Quinn swallowed slowly. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she didn't care. She just knew she couldn't stay without Rachel in her live, not anymore.

''Wanna go out for coffee sometime? I miss you Rach.''

''Quinn…'' What was she supposed to say? _I miss you too?_ God no, she couldn't do that. ''Do you really think it's a good idea?''

''I want… I want my friend back Rachel.''

''I don't think I can be your friend again Q. Not after everything that happened between us.''

''Can you at least try? Please? We were friends first weren't we?"

Rachel could see the hurt in the blonde's pleading-eyes.

''Ok. Still have my number?''

''Yeah.'' Of course she did. She had been staring at the number for the past months deciding if she should call the brunette or not.

''Text me then.''

As the brunette walked away, Quinn grabbed her camera and started taking pictures. She captured Rachel walking away with her head down, probably wondering if she could take being friends with her ex-girlfriend or not. She watched the girl she loved; the girl she was always going to be in love with, walk towards her friends with a smile on her face.

And there it was.

Inspiration.

X

The rest of the night was pure and simple torture. Her friends seemed to be having an awesome time but she just couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with the blonde.

She was finally in a cab back home now. With her date. Katherine. She had dark hair, blue eyes and was quite beautiful. They both went to Julliard and had a lot in common but had never talked before the whole date thing her friends had set up. Over the past two months they made Rachel go out with God knows how many people and this girl was the first one the brunette actually liked. But still, she wasn't planning on taking the girl to her apartment tonight. It was only their third date and it was actually the first time she had gotten to a third date with anyone after her break up with Quinn. And after seeing the blonde tonight, not thinking was all she wanted to do.

And it was all she did.

When they got to her apartment she simply silenced her brain, closed the door and started kissing the other brunette. Kate tried to talk, probably ask Rachel if she was sure what she was doing but the diva didn't allow her to finish any sentences. Soon, they were taking each other's clothes off and heading to Rachel's room.

And soon, she could feel the brunette inside of her, she could feel her mouth in her neck and her free hand caressing her body. She usually wouldn't do this; her old self would never do this. Have sex with someone she barely knows. The only ones she had ever had sex with were Finn and Quinn and she never thought she would ever sleep with someone else, cause, well, she had found the person she wanted to spend forever with. But having your heart broken and realizing everything you believed in was a lie had a way of making you see and do things differently than you would usually do. And well, alcohol can help you with that too. She could feel her body on fire underneath the other brunette's touch. She had had it before. Pleasure. But it was different this time. It almost felt… wrong. But then again, maybe it felt that way because it wasn't the blonde who was on top of her. The blonde who had stolen her heart years ago and never gave it back. The blonde who cheated on her and destroyed her. _Shit!_ She thought. _Why are you thinking about her? Focus on the woman on top of you please_.

And she tried. She really, really did. But it wasn't enough to make her stop thinking about the blonde. Nothing ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter! I want to thank Jo for helping me beta this thing, you are amazing girl, thank you! :)

Some people added this story to their Story Alert and Favorite Story thingy and I wanna thank them too! This chapter is for you guys, I would love to know your thoughts on it. :)

The song Quinn sings in the end is called ''One Fire Wire'', by Colbie Caillat.

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: You Were Missed<strong>

Quinn Fabray was a mess. For three years now she had been losing herself, and during the summer before her senior year things had only gotten worse. She had cut her hair and dyed it pink, got a nose ring, a tattoo on her back and quit Glee club. She had nothing. Her dreams seemed to have died and she had no idea who she was any longer. But she still hoped that somehow everything was going to change when she stepped inside William McKinley High School again.

She had heard Shelby was living in Lima now. She was offered a job as an art teacher at McKinley's and had accepted it. The blonde wasn't sure if she was ready to see the adoptive mother of her child every day. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready because every time she would look at Shelby her heart would break and the regret of giving Beth up would crush her.

First day of class was quite busy. She ran into Santana and Brittany while trying to find her new friends –The Skanks- under the bleachers. She hadn't really talked to her former best friends in a long time and as they asked her to come back to Glee club and the Cheerios, nostalgia hit her. But she just couldn't do it; she didn't have the spirit to cheer or sing anymore so she simply told them she had changed and it was best if they just accepted it and left her alone.

x

During lunch she was alone under the bleachers smoking a cigarette. She rolled her eyes when a small brunette got closer looking nervous and at first just standing there staring at Quinn. The blonde couldn't help but think how adorable Rachel Berry looked when she wasn't sure what to say – which was rare because usually she just rambled. A lot.

The diva watched as Quinn licked her lips and stared at her. She had forgotten her speech at this point. The speech that had taken her hours to prepare. God, how did it start again?

''Hi Quinn.''

''Rachel. What are you doing here?"

''I- I wanted to talk to you.''

''Look, if this is an intervention to try to get back to Glee club, you can save your breath, Brittany and Santana already did that. I'm not going back.''

''I came to see how you're doing Quinn, if- if you are okay. And to say that I'm sorry.''

Quinn looked at her confused. Why was Rachel Berry apologizing to her? Of all people? The blonde had been nothing but a bitch to her in the past. She was the one who should be saying she was sorry, not the other way around. The brunette took a step forward and continued: ''I should have done something last year when I noticed you were falling apart. And I didn't. And we were friends right?'' Quinn nodded, finally taking her eyes away from the brunette's. ''So let me help you please. You can talk to me if you want.''

''You can't do anything to help me Rachel, I've got no fight left inside of me.''

''I refuse to believe that! You're Quinn Fabray for God's sake. You just don't give up. You move forward, you get yourself back together and fight for what makes you happy!''

Noticing Quinn wasn't going to say anything to that and would only continue to stare at the floor, Rachel decided to change the subject a little bit.

''My biological mother is living in Lima now and working here, did you know that?''

''Yeah,'' Quinn's voice was barely more than a whisper but somehow the diva caught it and continued. ''You can be a part of Beth's life if you want to, Quinn. Shelby told me that.''

''Since when are you speaking to her?''

The blonde had finally raised her head to look at the brunette again. Rachel's relationship with Shelby was intense to say the least. The woman had hurt her biological daughter badly and Quinn hated to see Rachel hurting – which was quite ironic considering she herself had done a lot of things to hurt the diva, things she was so incredible ashamed of.

After taking a deep breath the brunette answered, ''I'm not… I mean, I don't know. She came looking for me earlier at the auditorium and said she wanted to get to know me, make up for the past. And she told me to tell you that she needs to speak with you.''

Quinn could see the sadness in Rachel's eyes even when she was trying to hide it. It broke her heart.

''Thanks, I'll find her later. Are- Are you okay Rach?''

''If I remember clearly… I was the one who came here to ask you that.''

''And if I remember clearly… I deflected that question…''

Quinn gave the brunette a smirk which made Rachel smile. She was about to start turning away when she made herself look at the blonde, biting her lip. Quinn had asked her to not do what she was about to; the atmosphere between them was so good right now, so light. She was afraid she was about to ruin it.

''Quinn, come back to Glee club.''

The smile in the blonde's face disappeared as she stared at the shorter girl in front of her.

''This is our senior year, our last chance. I miss seeing you every day, I miss having you on the choir room, we all do! We need you. But you don't have to do anything you are not ready for, I know you have a lot going on. I know you are hurting so whenever you do feel like you're prepared to come back… do it. Please.'' And then she left before Quinn got the chance to shout a response at her.

The blonde stared at the space were the diva was standing just a few seconds ago. Did Rachel really say she missed her?

X

Just before going home Quinn went looking for Shelby. She found the older woman playing the piano in a room next to the Glee club choir room. It took Shelby a few seconds to see the girl standing in the doorway.

''Quinn. Come in''

''I heard you were looking for me.''

''Yes, that is true.''

''What do you want?" Quinn's tone was cold, she didn't want to talk to Shelby, because she was sure Beth was the subject, and she just couldn't bring herself to talk about the little girl. She couldn't, but still, she was about to.

''As you may know, I'm living in Lima now. I moved here so I could see Rachel of course but also for Beth. A smaller town is better for raising a child. Besides, I want her to know you.''

''Why? I gave her up. She's yours now.''

The blonde was fighting the urge to cry. She wanted more than everything to be a part of Beth's life, to get to see her daughter and hold her. But she had lost that right when she gave her away.

''Quinn… you did what was best for her. You gave her a chance to have a better life. I'm sure that deep down you know that. You do deserve to see her grow because she is going to do so thanks to what you did. Most girls at your age would have aborted or kept their babies and struggle to raise them. You have a chance to go after your dreams...to continue with your life, knowing your child is okay and have a good life. And you will know because you will be a part of it, if you choose to be.

Quinn couldn't hold her tears any longer. She let herself go and cried as Shelby held her close. The younger girl must have cried for minutes till it became a sob. The older woman stepped away to look at her

''I want you to be a part of your daughter's life. But not like this Quinn. You are lost. You need to pull yourself together if you want to be there for Beth.''

''I-I know. I just don't know how.''

''You'll figure it out soon enough, don't worry.''

Quinn smiled at Shelby, chuckling as she wiped the tears from her face.

''Here.'' Shelby put her hand inside her pocket and pulled out her phone. As the picture of a gorgeous baby started to appear in front of Quinn she realized wiping her tears was useless because new ones were falling down her face.

''Oh my God she is even more beautiful than she was the last time I saw her, how is that possible?''

''She has your eyes. And your hair; which I'm thankful for because Puck hair is, well, let's say...not as good.''

It made her laugh. It was true. Beth really had her hair and eyes. She was the most beautiful and perfect thing Quinn had even seen in her life. She was sleeping in the picture and seemed so peaceful and innocent. Quinn just wanted to stare at that image forever.

''Thank you.''

X

The rest of the week was considerably calm. And on Friday she decided it was time she went back to Glee club. She missed singing, dancing and laughing with her friends; who all came to talk to her at some point during the week asking her when she was coming back. She knew they were worried about not having the number of members for Sectionals but she also knew they cared.

She stood at the door for a moment, looking at them discussing about the assignment of the week or what musical to do next – she wasn't sure which. She was excited but also really anxious. Puck was the first one to see her.

''Blondie!''

She rolled her eyes while walking into the choir room; she used to hate when he called her that but she was surprised to find out that she kind of liked it now. Suddenly it was quiet and all eyes were on her.

''I- I would like to audition… that is, if you still want me in the club.''

''Of course we do,'' Finn and Mercedes said at the same time while smiling at her.

''You don't need to audition Quinn.''

Quinn caught Rachel's eye on her and suddenly she wasn't so nervous anymore, she was sure that it was the right thing to do. From now on she wasn't going to give up, she was going to try to be happy. And as the diva smiled at her clapping her hands in excitement Quinn felt more confident than she had been in a long while.

''But I want to, Mr. Schue.''

''Ok then. Let's hear it.''

''First, I want to thank you guys for letting me do this. I would like to say thanks especially Brittany and Santana. You were right; I can't break the Unholy Trinity. And you Rachel, thank you for reaching out to me once again.'' The diva gave her a warm look while smiling shyly and leaning in her chair. Quinn smiled back at her as the song started.

_I try so many times_

_But it's not taking me_

_And it seems so long ago_

_That I used to believe_

_And I'm so lost inside of my head, and crazy_

_But I can't get out of it. I'm just stumbling_

_And I'm juggling all the thoughts in my head_

_I'm juggling and my fears on fire_

_But I'm listening as it evolves in my head_

_I'm balancing on one fine wire_

_And I remember the time my balance was fine_

_And I was just walking on one fine wire._

_I remember the time my balance was fine_

_And I was just walking on one fine wire_

_And it's frayed at both the ends_

_And I'm slow unraveling._

After she was done and before she could take a deep breath, arms were around her, a lot of arms actually. She smiled wildly at her friends while searching for the one she really wanted to hug but she wasn't there.

Rachel was standing beside the hugging-group looking at the blonde. And when everybody let her go and stepped away the diva wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. Quinn couldn't help but held the shorter girl as tightly as possible and breathe her in.

''I'm really glad you came back Quinn.''

''Yeah, me too.''


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Ok so here is chapter three. It's the longest so far and it comes with a warning: There is a little bit of Brittana/Faberrittana in it. I want to thank Jo; she helped me a lot with this one!

**A/N²**: I'm having a surgery tomorrow and I don't know when I'll have time to finish and post chapter four so... be patience with me?

Enjoy it! (;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Sharing A Bed<strong>

The second week of class had been peaceful. Except for Santana; who kept stalking Quinn saying she needed to take care of that hair of hers or else they wouldn't be friends anymore. On Friday the blonde finally gave in, and that's why they were there now – on a Saturday afternoon – in her bedroom.

''Ouch! Santana! That hurts!''

''Ah calm down Fabray! I'm doing you a favor here!''

''Yes I know but you don't need to leave me without any hair left in the process.''

''Your own fault. Nobody told you to do this to your hair.''

Quinn breathed out a laugh. ''Yes, I guess you are right…''

''There, done. Now just let it dry.''

''Thank you for doing this San.''

''You're welcome. Seeing you with that pinky hair was starting to annoy the crap out of me. Don't get me wrong, it was hot. But way to sickening...'' as both girls laughed, Brittany walked into the room holding _a lot_ of DVDs.

''So… which one do you guys want to watch? There's_ The Little Mermaid_, _Alice in Wonderland_,_ Atlantis the Lost Empire_, Oh let's watch this one!_ Anastasia_! I love this one!''

''Your girl is adorable,'' Quinn whispered as the Latina started walking over towards the other blonde.

''I know," Santana replied giggling.

''Hey I hope you two don't mind but I invited Rachel...''

''Cool,'' Brittany said grinning at her before turning her attention back to the DVD.

Santana on the other hand stared at Quinn with her best I-don't-believe-you-did-that-without-asking-me eyes. ''Why would you invite the Queen of the Dwarfs?''

''Santana!'' Quinn snapped, giving the dark haired girl her best serial-killer look. ''Don't call her that!''

''Hey, what are you screaming at me for? You have called her way worse.''

''I know but-but that was wrong,'' The blonde sighed. ''Please, stop with the insults for at least this one day.''

''Fine.''

Brittany didn't even notice the discussion; she was too busy trying to figure out how to use the DVD player. Noticing her girlfriend's difficulty Santana leaned forward. ''Here baby, let me help you.'' Quinn chuckled watching the scene. They were so cute and made each other so happy she felt sorry it had taken them so long to get together for real. They weren't officially out to everyone yet but now they were definitely a couple.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a doorbell ringing. ''I'll get that. Play nice, Lopez.''

X

Rachel had been staring at the door for God know how many minutes before ringing. She wasn't sure if going to Quinn's house was a good idea. She knew they were on good terms but still, Santana would be there. And she knew the Latina didn't like her very much.

As the door opened the blonde who appeared in front of her was smiling and looking gorgeous as always. ''Quinn...''

''Hi Rachel. Come on in. Santana and Brittany are upstairs, fixing the DVD I hope.'' A slight smile tugged at the corner of Rachel's mouth at the blonde's frown. Her expression soon changed and Quinn noticed something wasn't quite right...the brunette looked scared...

''Are you sure it's okay for me to be here, Quinn?''

…And apparently she was spot on.

''Yes Rachel. I'm sure. Look...I know you have your reasons to be a little afraid of being stuck in the same room with me and Santana because of our previous acts, but it's just a movie night. She will behave. I promise.''

''Okay.'' The brunette said as she smiled again; this time a broad one and the blonde couldn't help but smile too. Rachel was one of those people who had the power to light up the room. Her smile was comforting and contagious. The diva was the most caring person Quinn had ever met. People often thought Rachel was selfish and cold but the blonde knew that neither of that was true. She was always there for her friends; even when they didn't deserve it. She was always trying to help and make people feel better.

''And… speaking of behaving.'' Quinn sighed and forced herself to look at the other girl; her smile vanishing from her face, ''I want to thank you again, for reaching out and trying to help me. I know you didn't have to. You actually had a lot of good reasons to just let me drown, a lot of reasons to hate me and-''

''Let me stop you there, Quinn. I have said it once and I'll say it again: I don't hate you. I-''

''How?'' The brunette could see how tired the blonde was. It was right there in her eyes and in the tone of her voice. ''Seriously Rachel. How can you not hate me? I was a complete bitch to you. I can't even forgive myself. I've said and done so many horrible things and I regret them so much, you have no idea how incredibly sorry I am.''

''Quinn… I forgave you a long time ago. That was all a long time ago. You've changed so much. Can't you see?''

The two girls just stood staring at each other for a while. The blonde had tears in her eyes and the brunette was smiling slightly at her.

''I'm going to hug you now… okay?''

She waited for Quinn's nod before stepping forward and putting her arms around the other girl's shoulders. The blonde hugged the smaller girl tightly. Being in Rachel's embrace brought a peace inside of her that she didn't quite understood. She felt a need to protect the diva – maybe because of her height or maybe just because she wanted – at the same time she felt safe.

Standing on her tiptoes so she could reach Quinn's ear Rachel whispered, ''I think we should go or else Brittany and Santana may get bored and start making out in your bed.''

Quinn broke into laughter as she let Rachel go. ''Yes, we should.''

When they get into her room Brittany and Santana are sitting in the bed laughing.

''Finally! Thought you two had gotten lost or something.''

''Hello Santana. Hi Brittany.''

''Rachel! Come sit!'' The blonde girl was smiling brightly in Santana's arms. Rachel giggled at the sight and turned to face Quinn.

''What are we watching?''

''_Anastasia_!'' The brunette fought the urge to laugh. She was sure it was Brittany's idea. ''And then, _Serenity_. Have you ever seen it?''

''No I have not.''

''It's a science-fiction movie. Hope you don't mind. I know your thing is musicals, but it's not like you brought Funny Girl or West Side Story…'' seeing the look on the brunette's face, Quinn took a deep breath. ''You brought the DVDs didn't you?''

Rachel chuckled. ''I always have them with me.''

_How adorable is Rachel Berry? "_Ok. We can watch it after the others."

''Hey you two!'' Santana's tone of voice made the girls stop looking at each other and turn to her. ''Stop giggling and come watch the movie!''

X

After they watched the three movies and talked for a couple of hours, they were exhausted and decided it was time to sleep. Brittany and Rachel were in the bathroom while Santana and Quinn were fixing the beds.

Quinn had been debating whether to talk Santana about the way she was feeling towards Rachel for quite some time now. But something inside of her was screaming _DON'T!_ Still, she ignored her inner voice. She needed to _talk._

''San… Can I ask you something that might sound stupid?"

''Yeah sure. What is it?''

''How did you know you were in love with Brittany?"

The tone in the blonde's voice made the Latina stop what she was doing and glanced at her. ''That's a trick question, Q.''

''How come?''

They sat in the bed as Santana took a deep breath and looked at the door.

''It's just… Ever since we were young I noticed I was attracted to her; to other girls too but mostly her. And I always ignored it; always telling myself it was nothing…'' the Latina sighed slightly and stared at the floor. After a slight pause, she continued, "till last year, when I stopped lying to myself and admitted the truth: I love her. I have always loved her. She is beautiful and innocent, her smile makes my heart melt and when I'm around her I feel like I'm a better person you know? She makes me laugh just by looking at me and doing something plain silly. I can't stop thinking about her and our future together. I guess, I always knew but never wanted to admit it.''

''I'm really glad for you two San. I can see how happy you two make each other,'' Santana smiled for a moment before turning to look at Quinn again.

''Why are you asking me this?''

''I was just curious.''

''Quinnie. Come on. We both know it's more than that. Talk to me.''

''No it's fine. It's nothing. Thanks I-I'm going to fix the bed in the other room ok.''

As she exited her room she realized how letting Brittany and Santana sleep there and sleeping with Rachel in the guest room was a bad idea.

During _Serenity_ Rachel had fallen asleep for a little while and ended up leaning on Quinn's shoulders and snuggling into her. The warmth from the brunette's body and the way it fit perfectly into Quinn's right side gave the blonde a hard time breathing and focusing on the movie. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep with Rachel in the same bed without reaching out for the brunette's body so she could feel that again.

A few minutes later the diva was standing by the door; watching the blonde.

''May I come in?''

''Yes of course, the bed is already set. I just have to go to my room and get something to sleep in.''

''You may not want to do that.''

''Why…?''

''Well, taking for reference the way Santana grabbed Brittany and closed the door at my face, I would say they are busy.''

''Oh.'' Rachel chuckled and walked towards her bag on the dresser.

''Here; I brought a second pair of PJs, you can use them.'' The diva handed her a pink pajamas with polka dots of all sizes and colors imaginable and she fought the urge to laugh.

''Ok. Why exactly did you bring an extra pair?''

''Well, I'm always cautious. And I don't really go to sleepovers so I didn't know what to bring along,'' Rachel sighed. ''I used to host sleepovers with Kurt and Mercedes but they have boyfriends now and use that as an excuse when really, I know they find me annoying and don't really like me most of the time because I'm such a drama queen and won't stop talking...usually about myself and my brilliant future– And I'm rambling again. Sorry Quinn.''

Quinn looked at the brunette and felt her heart break for her. Those idiots who didn't appreciate Rachel's friendship should have their asses kicked. ''No, I'm the one who is sorry Rachel.'' The brunette looked at the blonde and was surprised when she saw that she was actually upset. Did Quinn really care about her?

''And for the record, I like you. And you are not annoying.'' There was a pause before Quinn rolled her eyes. ''Not always anyway.'' And it was enough to make the brunette smile again.

''I'm going to change and I'll be right back, ok?''

X

Rachel spent most of the time Quinn spent in the bathroom sitting in the bed, thinking. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed as much as she had tonight with Brittany, Quinn and Santana.

It turned out the Latina made great company. She was sarcastic as always but not as mean. She guessed that was who the real Santana looked like; a girl who was simply afraid of what others may say and think of her and used her tongue to make others feel bad and not realize that she actually cares. And she really liked that girl.

And Quinn. Quinn had changed _so much_. Something in the blonde's eyes was different. In the past two years the blonde had gone from Head Cheerleader and most popular girl in school to a pregnant girl whose father had kicked out of her own house. Starting from that moment her life collapsed. But now Rachel could see the blonde was trying again. And it made her happy because the last thing the she wanted was for Quinn to be miserable.

Rachel always looked up to her; sometimes being even jealous of how perfect she always thought the other girl was; she was the prettiest girl Rachel had ever met and she knew Quinn could do whatever she wanted. She believed the blonde was the most amazing, badass person at that school and would certainly make something of herself.

The brunette just wished the blonde could see that and would talk to her. She really wanted to help but she didn't want to push so all she was going to do was wait.

X

''Breathe Quinn. Just breathe. It's nothing. It's just a crush. You are having a girl crush because she is amazing, adorable and gorgeous. Because when she sings you seem to forget how to breathe or how to think. Because she has been there for you; helping you. It'll go away. You just need to relax.''

She really wanted to believe the things she was saying to herself in the mirror. But somehow the blonde knew that it wasn't just an innocent crush. She stopped and started thinking about the past. The first day she saw Rachel she felt her stomach flip and her heart beat faster. She didn't understand what that meant and after the brunette showed interest in her boyfriend Quinn used all of her energy to make the diva's life a freaking hell. But was it because she was afraid to lose Finn or was it because she was afraid of what the feelings she was having meant?

She took a deep breath and splashed cold water on her face. How the hell she was going to sleep tonight?

X

''Ok so, you will sleep in the bed and I'll take the floor. To-''

''Quinn!'' The brunette narrowed her eyes ''I'm not letting you sleep on floor! You're gonna catch a cold!''

''Well, I'm not letting you do that either. If you get sick and it somehow ruins your voice, you're going to kill me.''

''Come on. I would never commit murder - ok it's my voice we are talking about; of course I would.'' The face the brunette was making made Quinn laughed.

''Such a diva.''

''Yes. Thank you.''

''That wasn't a compliment but ok….'' Quinn rolled her eyes and the action made Rachel growl slightly and grab a pillow, throwing it at the blonde and hitting her in the face.

''Oh you're really gonna start a pillow fight? Cause you'll lose, Berry.''

''I have you know I'm extremely good at winning Fabray.''

''Uhum.''

''Ok, so we agree we both are sleeping in the bed?''

''Yes.'' Quinn said sighing. ''And you better not snore or kick me in your sleep.''

''I sleep like an angel, you won't even notice I'm there.''

''Doubt that.'' _Ok, that was supposed to be a thought! It wasn't supposed to be said aloud you dumbass!_

''What did you say?'' The brunette looked at the blonde in confusion; was she having hearing problems or did Quinn just say she was going to have a hard time sleeping in the same bed as her? And why would she say that?

''Nothing.'' Quinn made her best poker face ''Want me to turn off the lights?''

''Yes, please.''

The room was dark but the arrows of light coming from the window made it possible for Quinn to crumble in bed where Rachel was already lying.

''Goodnight, Rachel.''

''Goodnight, Quinn.''

X

Hours had passed and the blonde was still lying in the same position staring at the ceiling. Rachel had fallen asleep quickly and had moved a few times and was now lying terribly close to her. The only sound in the room was coming from the brunette's breathing; which Quinn was finding to be her new favorite sound in the world.

She closed her eyes and lost herself in her thoughts. Imagining different scenarios that would never happen. And she wasn't surprised when she realized that all of the scenarios where she was happy involved the diva and her daughter.

She must have fallen asleep because the next time she opened her eyes, daylight was filling the room and she had moved.

And Rachel had moved.

Rachel moved.

Rachel's arms were around her.

Rachel's body was against her back.

And her face was sunken on the crook of her neck.

_Oh God._

She didn't dare to move at first. The last thing she wanted was for the brunette to wake up. It would be super awkward. Right? Friends sleep in each other's beds but they didn't wake up in each other's arms. Right? _Right?_

God, she needed out of that room and she needed it now.

She moved as slowly as was physically possible and after minutes she was finally standing on her feet reaching for the door.

She looked one last time at the sleeping brunette in her bed before closing the door behind her and heading for the bathroom.

She needed a shower.

X

The moment the door shot closed the diva opened one of her eyes to scout around the room and make sure the blonde wasn't there anymore. Her breathing was getting hard to control and her hands were starting to shake as she realized what had just happened.

She didn't know how but her arms had ended up around Quinn's body and when she woke up to blonde her hair in her face she caught herself smiling at the feeling; and right after that she froze.

Why was she holding Quinn like that? And why did it feel so God damn good?

She closed her eyes, shocking the thoughts out of her head and preparing herself to get out of that bed. She was just going to act like it didn't happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Posting this today without beta because I'm traveling tomorrow and I wanted to update before christmas. I apologize for all the mistakes I may have committed. I hope you like this chapter, and if you do (or even if you don't); tell me what you think? I'd love some feedback :)

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Glee, any of its characters and etc. But I own a dog now so, progress!

Happy Hanukkah/Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: In Love With Rachel Berry<strong>

''Ok so we all agree these are the songs we are performing at Sectionals?''

Every Glee member said ''Yes''. They have been in the auditorium for about 2 hours deciding which songs were the best and finally had gotten to an agreement.

''Ok'' Rachel said as everyone started to gather their stuff together and go home. ''Have a good weekend guys! We will start rehearsals on Monday so rest your voices and your minds!'' Everyone mouthed a ''Goodbye'' to the brunette; who seemed to be the only one who wasn't exhausted. She turned to the blonde standing beside her.

''Are you ready for tonight?''

Quinn looked at the shorter girl and gave her a quick smile ''Yeah. You?''

''Absolutely! I'll bring my DVDs and maybe we can order Thai? I don't know if you like it or not.''

''Actually, I was thinking about cooking. Do you mind? And don't worry; I know you are vegan.''

''I didn't know you could cook.''

''Well, I can. Pick you up in two hours?''

''I'll be ready.'' The brunette said as she left smiling and humming to some song Quinn didn't recognize.

Shelby would go out that night and had asked Rachel and Quinn to watch Beth for her. The blonde didn't understand why Puck wasn't invited for the activity but also didn't bother to ask. She was just glad she would be able to spend time with her daughter. And with Rachel.

She was still staring at the place the brunette had been standing when she noticed a Latina glancing at her; ''Quinn are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something.''

''Yeah I-I'm fine.'' Santana was still looking at her; she wasn't buying the ''everything is fine'' Quinn was giving her. ''Are you sure?"

The blonde took a deep breath ''No actually. I'm not fine. Can we talk?''

''Of course, do you wanna a ride? I just need to leave Britt home first.''

''Yeah.''

''Lets go then.''

X

Thirty minutes later they were in front of Quinn's house. They sat in the car staring at the street for about two minutes till Santana broke the silence.

''So… What is it?''

''I- I need to talk. About something that has been haunting me for weeks now.''

''Ok… You are starting to freak me out Q.''

''Trust me when I say I'm the one with reasons to be freaking out.''

''Why- Wait – Are you pregnant again?" Santana widened her eyes while Quinn rolled hers.

''Santana! No!''

''Ok then what is it?''

The Latina was looking at the blonde with concern while Quinn stared at her hands on her lap.

''I think- No. I know. I'm in love with someone. And- and I don't even know when or how it happened.''

''Ok. Gonna tell me who is it and why are you freaking out so much? I mean, you have been in love before right?''

''Yes I think I have but never with a-'' the word died her throat.

''Tell me who is it Q.''

''I'm-'' Quinn paused again, her eyes were closed and she was desperately trying to catch her breath. Santana just waited; she knew by the look on the blonde's face that this was important. ''I'm in love with Rachel Berry.'' The blonde opened her eyes to look at the Latina who was now holding her hand and giving her a warm smile.

''Yes you are.''

''But-but how? I always worked so hard to make her life a living hell!''

''Yeah and why?"

''I – I don't know. I just always felt angry and anxious whenever she was around. And she was stealing Finn from me and-'' Her voice died but her mouth was still hanging open. She didn't even notice she was holding her breath till Santana said ''Breathe Q.''

''Oh My God! I have always had feelings for her. I wasn't angry because I was losing Finn. And I didn't do all those things because I hated her. I did them because I didn't want to be feeling the things I was feeling and I wanted her to suffer because of it.''

Pushing air into her lungs was becoming a really hard thing to do. The realization she had been in love with Rachel for more than two years was crushing her.

She was having a panic attack.

Her heart was raising and she was shaking. Tears were rolling down her face before she could even think about holding them. Santana moved closer and put her arms around her body ''Breath Quinn.'' The Latina had gotten used to calming the blonde down. They had shared moments like this since the blonde had gotten pregnant. They weren't common and they didn't talk about it but the Latina knew how to make her best friend calm down.

After a few minutes the blonde was finally coming back to normal and breathing again.

''But- how? I mean, I'm not gay. Or I think I'm not. I have kissed girls before but didn't feel anything.''

''Wait. You have? Girls like in plural? Who?''

''Not the point San.''

''Right. Sorry.''

''I don't know. Maybe I'm just confused. Maybe it's just a simple crush.''

''Come on Q. We both know it's not just a crush. I've noticed the way you look at Berry. Brittany has too. I think just a blind person wouldn't.'' The Latina sighed ''Look, in my opinion. It's not about being straight, gay, bisexual or whatever. Those are labels. And like one blonde substitute teacher once told me: In the end it's about who you fall in love with. You can't help it or stop it from happening. It just does. And you have to deal with it. It took me years to realize that okay? I fought against my feelings for a very long time, but now I see what it has done to me, what I have become because of it, and I don't like it. So this is what I tell you: don't do what. Don't waste your time fighting yourself. It really isn't worth it.''

''Yeah I guess you are right.''

''Now that's what I like to hear!'' Quinn glanced at her friend and smiled for a moment before resting her head in the Latina's shoulder.

''And how are you? With the whole coming out thing.''

''Well, I have told my parents. They were surprised, there was a lot of crying but it's okay. They said they love me no matter what.''

''That's amazing San.''

''Yeah I know. Just have the rest of the family to tell now. And my grandmother. She is really religious, I-I don't know how she will react.''

''I hope it goes well. And if it doesn't you'll have me and the rest of the Glee club to come to okay?''

''Yes I know.'' After a long pause Santana turned to gaze at her friend. ''Planning on telling the dwarf about your feelings?''

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes before speaking again; ''No. I can't. She has a boyfriend and if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same – which I'm pretty sure she doesn't – I'll destroy our friendship and I can't have that; I need her. And if having her as a friend is the only option; I'll take what I can get.''

''Yeah I understand. But I don't know Q; I don't think it's crazy to think you have a chance. You are Quinn HBIC Fabray after all.''

The blonde smiled sadly. ''I was Quinn HBIC Fabray. Now I'm just a mess… And I have to meet Rachel in one hour and spend the night watching her being adorable with my daughter.''

Santana let out a laugh. ''Good look with that.''

''Thanks I'll need it.''

They stayed hugging each other for another moment before saying their goodbyes.

''Call me if you need anything okay?'' Quinn smiled at her friend and nodded before getting inside the house.

X

''Oh my God. I never get tired of her cuteness.'' Rachel says as Shelby delivers the baby to Quinn.

Her biological mother smiles before giving her a quick hug. ''Call me if you need anything ok? I'll be home around midnight.''

''Ok. Have fun!''

''Say bye to mommy Beth'' Quinn was making a ridiculous voice and holding Beth's hand up in a wave as Shelby left the apartment. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. The scene in front of her was perfection at its best. Beth looked a lot like her biological mother. They shared the blonde hair, the green eyes, the skin tone and even the way they smiled and frowned was the same. It was like looking at two angels.

After a moment of making sounds at the little girl Quinn turned to face Rachel ''So… Can you watch her while I make dinner?''

''Yes of course, this mini version of you it's a pleasure to entertain.''

Quinn handed Beth to Rachel and the brunette headed to the middle of the living room, putting Beth on the ground where her toys were. Quinn smiled at the scene. She loves how good Rachel is with her daughter, and how much the little girl seems to like the diva.

X

''Here we go. Prove it!''

Rachel was holding her fork up with the food as Quinn and Beth stared at her. She slowly led it to her mouth and tasted it. Her eyes widened as she chewed the food.

''Oh my God Quinn this is amazing!''

Quinn breathed in relief ''I'm glad you like it Rachel.''

''What is it exactly?''

''Millet and Vegetable Risotto. I got the recipe in a Vegan Society site.''

''Seriously this may be the most delicious thing I have ever eaten in my life! And don't tell my Dad this, or his feelings will be hurt, but I think you just took the title of ''My Favorite Cook'' from him.''

The blonde giggled as the brunette continued to eat, or more like, assault the food. After a minute she turned her attention to the little girl she was feeding soup to.

The night was amazing so far.

x

After dinner they watched Funny Girl - with Rachel making all the comments possible to Quinn - and even after it was finished Beth was still awake.

That's why Rachel was now playing the piano Shelby had in the living room and singing softly:

_Well, before you go away__  
>I'm gonna give you all that I can say<em>_  
>The truth is harder to amuse<em>_  
>But when you know it's wrong<em>_  
>You got to cut it loose<em>

Oh, it's better up ahead

_The worst is over now__  
>Remember what I said<em>_  
>Live, you don't have to look back<em>_  
>But if you ever do,<em>_  
>You know where I'm at<em>

The blonde was completely hypnotized. It had happened every time she had ever heard Rachel's singing, it was happening now and she was sure that would happen every single time in the future as well. She couldn't help it. Just like she couldn't help or deny anymore: she was indeed in love with the brunette.

_Calm down__  
>I do declare<em>_  
>A conversation<em>_  
>We tried<em>_  
>And put it on the line<em>_  
>Sometimes<em>_  
>The feeling can survive<em>_  
><em>

_Oh, it's better up ahead__  
>The worst is over now<em>_  
>Remember what I said<em>_  
>Live, you don't have to look back<em>_  
>But if you ever do,<em>_  
>You know where I'm at<em>

_Oh if you ever do,__  
>If you ever do<em>_  
>You know where I'll be at<em>_  
><em>

Rachel smiled several times at Quinn while singing the song. She was telling the blonde that whenever she needed she could be sure that the brunette was going to be there for her; waiting for her. She didn't know if Quinn knew that or not but she hoped she did.

By the time she was done Beth was asleep in Quinn's arms.

X

After putting the little girl in her crib she did something she hadn't allowed herself to do the other times she had been there: look around the room and pay attention.

The walls were painted with a light red and there was a shelf full of stuffed animals on the right side of the room. On the other side there was a counter with portraits all over it. There were about 10 pictures. And in which one Beth was bigger than on the one before. Quinn felt tears forming in her eyes swallowed hard. She was not going to cry. Not with Rachel on the living room waiting for her.

Looking at the pictures she realized how much time with the little one she had missed. and how much she was going to. Because even with Shelby allowing her to be a part of her daughter's life it was certain that she wasn't going to be there for Beth's first word or first steep. She wasn't going to be there in her first morning going to school to calm her and say everything would be okay; Shelby was.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to put herself together and get out of that room.

And after checking Beth for a last time, she did.

X

Back in the living room she gives Rachel a quick smile before dropping herself on the couch. She stares at the TV while trying to control herself and her emotions.

''You know'' she looks at the brunette when she hears her voice with the corner of her eyes but doesn't turn her head ''you and we have a lot of things in common. One of them being the fact we always have a million things on our minds. But the difference'' and this time Quinn actually moves her head so she can look at the diva ''is that while I seem to express every single one of those thoughts at loud you are always keeping things to yourself.''

Quinn gives the brunette a warm smile and nods before turning her attention back to the

TV.

''Are you okay?''

''Yes Rachel I'm fine don't worry.''

Before the brunette could say anything else there were noises coming from the front door and Shelby appearing behind them; ''Hello girls. Everything okay?''

Both of them stood up giving the older woman smiles.

''Everything went just fine. Beth is sleeping like an angel in her room.''

''I'm glad to hear that Quinn. Thank you so much to both of you for doing this.''

''I think I can speak for the both of us when I say it was a pleasure.'' Rachel says clapping softly in excitement.

''Good. Do you wanna stay for a cup of tea?''

''Thank you for the offer Shelby but I think it's best for me to get going.'' The blonde's voice was rusty and even a little be cold.

Rachel looks from Quinn to Shelby before nodding. ''And for me as well.''

''Well then, have a good night ladies.''

''Thank you. You too.''

They exchanged smiles and quick hugs before Quinn and Rachel walked out the door and headed for the elevator.

''Will your fathers be mad about the late hour?''

''Not at all. They know I was with you and Beth.''

''What do they think about you spending time with your sister? Or even the girl who tormented you for years?''

''They are concerned of course but they respect my decisions. And besides, I'm still going to therapy so it's all good.''

Quinn nods and they fall into silence once again.

They reach the car and the drive back to Rachel's place continues to be awkwardly quiet. Rachel thinks about saying something a thousand times but nothing seems correct so she focuses on the music playing in Quinn's radio and keeps her mouth shut.

When they arrive to their destination and the car is parked in front of her house she turns to look at the blonde.

''Thanks for the ride Quinn, and thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun.''

''Thank you for coming, it was incredibly pleasant to babysit with you Rachel.''

''I'm glad to hear that. Goodnight Quinn. See you on Monday?''

''Yes. Goodnight Rachel.''

She watched as the brunette waved at her before getting inside the house and closing the door. She smiled sadly at her before putting her car back to the street. She turned the volume up as her radio played a Coldplay song she knew perfectly well.

_Oh no, I see,  
>The spider web is tangled up with me<br>And I lost my head  
>The thought of all the stupid things I'd said<em>

_Oh no, what's this?  
>The spider web, and I'm caught in the middle<br>So I turn to run  
>And thought of all the stupid things I'd done<em>

_And I never meant to cause you trouble  
>I never meant to do you wrong<br>And ah, well if I ever caused you trouble  
>Oh, no I never meant to do you harm<em>

She drove randomly for minutes till she ended up in a place she knew as well as she knew the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs in this chapter<strong>: You Know Where I'm At by Gavin DeGraw and Trouble by Coldplay


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I apologize for all the mistakes in this chapter. I wrote most of it under the influence of pain killers and half asleep but I think I like it and I hope you do too. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Rescuing Quinn Fabray<strong>

The teather was silent and dark for the exception of this one bright light in the center of the stage where she was standing. A soft sound of a piano started to invade the place as she took a deep breath and started to sing; her voice was low and soft at first and then strong and firm. She was singing her heart out the words;

_And now I'm all alone again  
>Nowhere to turn, no one to go to<br>Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say helloto  
>But now the night is near<em>_  
>And I can make-believe he's here<em>

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<br>The city goes to bed  
>And I can live inside my head<em>

When she finished the song she hold her breathe till the lights were on again and the crow was clapping. But something was wrong with the applause… it sounded like her… ring tone? She opens her eyes to find her phone vibrating and shouting Don't Rain on My Parade. She grows and grabs it, forcing her eyes to stay open and read the caller ID.

Her heart stops and she fully wakes up when she realizes the name written in the flashing screen;

''Hello?''

''Rachel!''

''Quinn. What is it? What is all that noise in the background- where are you?''

''Too many question at once Rach.''

''Where are you?''

''Hmm. I- I don't know.''

Something in Quinn's voice and the way she was laughing was off. Rachel ran moments in her head, trying to remember when Quinn had spoken like that before._ Shit_ she thought as the memory of all the Glee kinds drunk in her dads basement invaded her mind.

''Are you at a club?''

''Yes! Come join me!''

She sighed. _What the hell is she doing?_'' Pass the phone to the bartender Quinn.''

''Ok, wait.''

A few seconds later a rusty male voice was filling the phone; ''Hello?"

''Hi. Could you give me the name and address of your establishment please?'' She grabbed the note pad she kept beside her bed and wrote what the guy was saying.

''Thank you. Could you give the blonde her phone back and watch her while I get there please?''

''Yeah sure.''

She rumbled thanks one more time as she put the first pair of jeans she found and a red t-shirt with a picture of a baby bear imprinted on it. She grabbed her car keys and prayed her fathers were sleeping soundly and wouldn't hear her sneaking out in the middle of the night.

She was almost at the door when the blonde talked in the phone again: ''Rach are you coming here?''

''Yes honey I am. Can you stay put till I get there?''

''I shall not move.''

With that she hangs up and gets into her car.

It was amazing how she had woken up and just left after the blonde without even thinking about it. Something told her that she wouldn't be doing this so pleasantly if it was someone else. She had been ignoring the things she was feeling for days now. Since that morning. The morning she woke up with the blonde in her arms. Sure, she had always had a secret crush on her; a crush that had only gotten bigger after the blonde stopped bullying her and apologized, but the butterflies in her stomach and the thoughts about the girl were only happening more frequently now.

X

She had trouble getting into the club – it turned out you need to _at least_ have a fake ID to get in – after spending minutes explaining she only wanted to retrieve a blonde from the insides the security guy – probably noticing she wasn't going to leave till she got what she wanted - finally let her in.

Once inside the smell of alcohol and other disgusting things hit her and she felt exceedingly nauseated but tried to ignore it; she had something important to do: get Quinn out of that place.

Rachel had noticed something wasn't right with the blonde earlier that evening at Shelby's place but when she asked Quinn she simply shocked her head saying she was fine.

_Yeah right. Fine. That's why she is this filthy place getting drunk._

When she finally spotted the girl she almost choked with air. The blonde was sitting at the bar with a glass in her hand, she was wearing black jeans; a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, her hair was all messy and she was biting her lips.

''God.'' Rachel let it in a gasp before she could stop herself. Quinn Fabray was hot without even trying.

She shocked that thought out of her head. It was not the time to reflected about her feelings or how fucking sexy the blonde was. It was time to help her.

Quinn turned her head and met the brunette's gaze. ''Rachel!'' she said putting her arms up in excitement ''you are here!''

The diva got closer ''Yes I'm. Come on, I'm taking you home''

''No! Can't we dance? Let's dance!'' The blonde was smiling wildly as she grabbed Rachel's wrists.

''No-no. Maybe some other day okay?''

She pouted as the brunette turned to the barman ''Hi, how much do I own you?''

''Nothing, it's on the house this time.''

''This time?''

''Yeah, well, she used to come here almost every night over the summer. I was surprised to see her again.''

''Ok...'' Rachel swallowed hard as she looked at the blonde; who was staring at the crowd with a vague expression on her face. ''Thanks'' she said to the guy behind the bar with a shy smiled before putting her arms around the blonde; making her stand up and walk towards the exit.

Quinn didn't say a word during their walk towards the car and it was driving the brunette crazy.

''Ok. So I will leave you at your house is that- Quinn!''

The shorter girl yelled the others girl name as she got herself free from Rachel's embrace and started to walk away ''No. I-I don't wanna go home.'' The brunette could see the hurt and sadness in the girl's eyes and it made her heart ache.

''Okay, calm down.'' The blonde stopped moving and Rachel sighed. ''You can stay at my place. Come on.''

Quinn hesitated before waking her way back to where the brunette was. Rachel was holding the door open for her and she slid inside.

The drive back to Rachel's house was quiet. There was only the sound of the radio playing some Alanis Morissette song. From time to time the brunette would look to her side just to check on Quinn. And every time she did the blonde was looking out at the window lost in her thoughts.

It was only when they were inside of her room that Rachel breathed again. She didn't have to worry about her fathers catching them anymore – the walls were sound proved because of all the singing – they were safe.

Quinn was stood by the window for a few seconds before sighing and turning to face Rachel again. ''I-I'm sorry I called you. I didn't mean to.''

''No?''

''No. I was actually going to call Puck like I used to-'' the blonde's voice dies. Why had she called Rachel? She didn't want the diva to know how broken she still was. She didn't want her to see her like that.

Seeing that the girl wasn't going to say anything in that moment Rachel turned to her closet and picked up a black t-shirt with a puppy image on it and sweatpants. ''It's okay. Here'' She delivered the clothes to the blonde and pointed to a door ''you can change in there.'' Quinn followed Rachel's finger, entering the bathroom and closing the door.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and felt an urge to cry.

Rachel would make her talk. And the last thing she wanted was to drop her problems on the brunette. Honestly, she really didn't want Rachel to care because that would only make it harder for her to get over her feelings for the diva.

She really should have called Puck.

X

When she got back to the room Rachel was sitting in the bed wearing her pink pajamas and holding a glass of water. She smiled at the blonde and indicated with her head the other side of the bed for the blonde to sit.

Quinn sighed as the brunette handed her the water. She gave the diva a quick smile before drinking it. When she finished she put the glass in the counter and turned to look at the shorter girl sitting beside her ''Thanks.''

She shrugged ''No problem.''

''Thanks for picking me up and letting me stay here too.'' Rachel nodded. ''You are going to tell me what all of that was about or what?'' The brunette was no more than whispering the words. She was afraid the blonde would shout her down if she pushed too much.

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed. She really, _really _should have called Puck. ''It was nothing. I-I just crossed the line and overdrank Rachel.''

''Quinn stop lying. The guy knew you he- he said you used to go there almost every night!'' She was raising her voice without meaning to do it, but she couldn't help it. She was angry. Angry because she had been stupid enough to think the other girl was okay and angry because Quinn wouldn't talk to her. ''Just… talk to me please. I wanna help you but I can't if you won't let me.''

''No! Just forget it ok? Why do you have to be so nosy all the time Mandhands? Can't you see no one likes you or wants you meddling in their business? Why can't you just leave me alone?''

The blonde was staring at her; her eyes were filled with anger but at the same time with hurt.

''Quinn come on. You are acting like this to see if I'll stop caring. But I won't. You can insult me and push me away all you want because I know you don't mean it, you are just trying to protect yourself, and it's okay if you don't wanna talk; if that is what you really want I'll shut up and give you space. But I really just want to help okay? You don't need to be afraid of speaking to me and telling me things, I promise you I won't tell anyone or judge you or use it against you.''

Several minutes passed with Quinn laying down looking at the ceiling and with her eyes closed. For a moment the brunette thought she had dozed off and then the blonde started to speak;

''Did you know I thought about getting Beth back?'' She stops and hangs her mouth open for a moment before continuing. ''I had this whole thing planned in my head where I would make Shelby look like an unfit mother so my daughter could come back to me.''

Rachel was looking at the blonde's profile as she continued with her eyes shut. ''I regret giving her up Rachel. I regret it every day. I have been so messed up that I tried to have sex with Puck and get pregnant again!'' Quinn laughed sadly; she really thought it was funny; that she was so lost to the point of sleeping with someone (again) she had no feelings for.

''I have nothing! Simple as that. I have no plans, no idea what to do with my life. I have no one and nothing. Beth would be my perfect little thing. The thing I wouldn't be able to screw up. And I don't even have her anymore.''

The blonde broke down and started to cry as the brunette moved closer, putting her arms around her. ''It's okay Quinn. It's okay.''

She didn't know what else she could say. Honestly her heart was broken. The blonde in her arms was always someone strong and imposing. Someone everybody else wanted to be; or be with. Someone everybody was jealous of and looked up to. Rachel always thought Quinn was unbeatable.

Yes she had seen her cry before but never really knew why or it was never this intense. Quinn was someone who always kept things to herself and didn't let anyone in. She felt tears in her eyes as the blonde continue to sob beneath her.

''It's okay. You will figure out what to do.''

''Easy for you to say; you have known what you want to do since you were what, six years old?''

''Four. But I'm not normal remember?"

''No you are not.''

If Quinn had said that a few weeks ago Rachel would have thought it was another insult, telling her that she was a freak, but right now, noticing the emotion in the blonde's voice and the circumstances they were in she knew it was more of a compliment than anything else.

''Do you have any colleges you would want to go?''

''I'm not good enough to leave Ohio Rachel.''

''Quinn! Of course you are. You are smart, talented, beautiful and a lot more than you make yourself to be. Come on, colleges, go.''

''Hmm I-I don't know. Yale? Columbia?"

''Columbia as in-in New York?''

''Yeah.''

''I-I think it's a great idea! Both of them actually. And I can help you with your application!''

''I don't wanna bother you.''

''Nonsense, we are friends – I hope – and I would love to help you. You will get in whichever you choose and then if it turns out that it's Columbia, you, me and Kurt will get out of this town into the big city! This is so exciting! Do you wanna live with us? Oh you wouldn't survive in the same house with the both of us, two divas would be too much for you wouldn't''

Quinn waited for Rachel to finish her enthusiastic talking before answering the diva's not direct asked question. ''We are you know.''

''What?''

''Friends.'' Rachel smiled largely and hugged the blonde even tighter than she was already doing. ''And yes I think I could handle you two but I don't know if Kurt would enjoy my company.''

''Of course he would!''

''But isn't Finn moving with you guys? And what about Blaine?''

''Blaine is a junior so he will stay here. Kurt believes they can make the whole distance relationship work, and I think they can too. And then he will move there.''

''And Finn?''

''I don't think he is willing to move to New York. And I don't know if we can work in distance.''

''Don't let him keep you from your dreams Rachel.''

''I won't.''

''Good.''

They stayed in silence for a moment before Quinn moved away from Rachel's arms and cleaned the last tears resting on her cheeks.

''You were right earlier you know.''

Rachel shifted in her side of the bed looking at the blonde. ''About?''

''I do tend to keep my thoughts to myself and deal with things internally. Which it's not always a very good thing. And when people try to help I push them away and hurt their feelings so they'll choose to stay away. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I-I didn't mean to call you that again. I'm so sorry.''

''You don't have to do that anymore okay? Like I said before; you have me now and I will always be here to listen and help you.'' the blonde nodded and the brunette started to get out of bed.

''Where- Where are you going?'' she tried to control the desperation in her voice, the fear of Rachel leaving.

''I'm gonna let you sleep and go to the other room.''

''No. I don't wanna kick you out of your room. Stay please?''

The brunette held the blonde's gaze for a minute before nodding and coming back to the bed, this times lying on it. Quinn smiled at her before moving and staying with her back to the diva.

''Do you mind holding me like- like you were doing before?''

She swallowed hard as she moved closer to the blonde putting her arm around her. Soon the blonde's back and the brunette's front were fully against each other. The diva pulled up her chin and rested it on the blonde's shoulder so she could look at her face. She had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip.

''Is it good?''

The blonde opened her eyes and turned her head so she could face the smaller girl. ''Perfect.''

''Great. Now sleep. You will feel better in the morning.''

''Goodnight Rachel.''

She was running from herself and the parts of herself she hated for so long. She realized then that she was only waiting for someone to be by her side while she faced her demons. And that person had turned out to be Rachel. The girl who she had convinced herself she hated only because she was afraid of her feelings. The girl she had made fun of only because she was so God damn insecure. She had made her cry, made her feel miserable and now all she wanted to do was make it up to this amazing girl who was rescuing her from herself.

And she was going to do it. She was going to at least try to be her friend and someone worthy of her kindness.

x

* * *

><p>Song: Own My On - Les Miserables<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Sectionals! (even tho I don't actually show you the competition because I think it would be too boring...?) And in the next chapter - which I will (hopefully) be posting tomorrow - there will be Hanukkah/Christmas/New Years (I'm behind the schedule I know).

Dear Reader who I can't reply privately to: Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying and hope you like this chapter too ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Can't You See?<strong>

If there was someone she did not expect to see on the other side of her hotel room when she looked through the peephole; it was Quinn. But still, the blonde was standing there, knocking on the door.

Rachel held the doorknob for a moment and when she finally opened it the smell of alcohol invaded her nose. The blonde's eyes were a little red which indicated she had been crying. She was wearing sweatpants and a Doctor's who t-shirt. Rachel found amusing that even with sleeping clothes on and messy hair Quinn Fabray was the prettiest, hottest girl she had ever met.

_What the hell is she doing here at 3 am?_

''Hi''

''Hey'' Quinn said. She was biting her lower lip and she looked anxious. ''Can I come in?''

''I don't know… Quinn, are you drunk!''

Quinn rolled her eyes ''No! I may have drank a few shoots but I'm not drunk.''

Rachel moved aside and made room for Quinn to step into the room. She closed the door and rested on it. Quinn was standing a few feet away looking around the room till she turned to face Rachel.

''Where's Brittany and Santana?''

''Oh, apparently San has family in this lovely town we find ourselves in so she and Britt went to spend the night at their house.''

''Hmm… Smart'' Quinn said with a smirk. It made Rachel laugh. It was indeed smart. The cheerleaders wanted the night to themselves. And there were right to. It was their last Sectionals together, their last Sectionals victory together, they should be able to celebrate it. _Mr_. Schue wasn't too fond of the idea at first but he eventually gave in. He was being… nice and caring nowadays. He must have been getting lucky with Emma… Rachel shocked that thoughts away, she did not needed to be thinking about _Mr_. Schue and Emma… God no.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice she loved so much: ''Is Finn coming over? Because if he is, I can go, I don't want to bother your evening.''

Quinn went from worried to relief when Rachel's answer came; ''What? No, no. He is not coming. He and the boys are supposed to be drinking, eating and bonding tonight.''

''Sounds dangerous.''

Rachel chuckled ''Yeah… '' Her expression became serious again ''Are Mercedes and Tina sleeping already or they are also enjoying the bottles of vodka Puck stole from his dad's shelf?''

''Sleeping I think. They only took like one shoot.''

''And you?"

''I'm not drunk Rachel.''

''Yes but I thought we agreed you weren't going to consume alcohol again. You do it when you have a problem and don't wanna deal with them…'' Quinn sighed but kept her mouth shut and her eyes on the diva. ''Quinn, what's happening?"

She shrugged ''I- I don't want to talk about it Rach… I came here looking for a distraction.'' Which now she realized it was quite stupid considering the reason she had been drinking and crying was now in front of her wearing her adorable pink pajamas.

Quinn was looking at Rachel in a way that made the brunette's heart beat faster… She was probably making things up, being her normal paranoid self… She had to… Or was Quinn Fabray really looking at her like _that_? There were times in the past two years when Rachel had this same feeling… No one ever looked at her the way Quinn did sometimes. Her eyes were full of sadness and appreciation – and something else Rachel can never figure out. She likes it but it also scares her.

''Can you please stop doing that?''

''I'm not doing anything.'' Quinn said smiling innocently.

''You are staring at me.'

''Sorry…''

Rachel stepped away from the door and crossed the room, wrapping her arms in front of her chest. ''it's okay.''

She turned around to found that Quinn had also moved and now was extremely close to her.

Quinn put her arms around the little diva's neck, and the girl couldn't help but put her arms around the blonde's waist. 'This is weird' the brunette thought. They had shared a few hugs before but Quinn never started them. She was still reflecting on how good holding and being held by the taller girl was when she felt warmth and wet lips on her neck.

''Q… Quinn?'' her voice was almost a whisper and the blonde seemed to be simply ignoring it as she continued to assault Rachel's bare neck.

''Quinn?''

''Hm?''

''What… What are you doing?"

The brunette could barely make sense of what she was saying or even of what was happening. Quinn stopped a few seconds later and stepped back to look Rachel in the eyes. The brunette had a confused look on her face; she had never seen the blonde's eyes like that. It was a mix of anxiety and fear along with lust and confidence.

''I-I don't know yet ok? Just let me. I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you.''

''Do what exactly?''

Before Rachel could even finish the sentence Quinn leaned back forward; this time kissing her real target: the diva's lips.

When the blonde's lips touched hers the diva couldn't help but close her eyes. She felt her temperature raising and her breathing getting shorter; her heart was beating at such high speed she thought she was having a heart attack. Her hands were out of control as she threw her arms around the taller's girl neck and brought them closer. Her mind was failing to form coherent thoughts and the only thing she knew was that she didn't want to stop. At least not yet.

Quinn felt Rachel's fingers on her neck and it sent a shiver though her spine. The blonde slide her tongue tentatively against the brunette's lips asking permission to get in. Rachel's mouth opened almost instantly and as their tongues met for the first time it was hard to know how moaned louder. Quinn had never kissed anyone like that before; she had never let herself go into someone like that. She saw fireworks and more, it was like she had died and gone to heaven. She never wanted to stop kissing Rachel Berry.

When her brain finally started to work again, Rachel pushed the blonde off her.

''Oh my God Quinn stop!'' The blonde did as she was told and pulled back. ''What… Why are you kissing me! God, what is your problem?''

''My problem! You want to know what my problem is Rachel? My problem is that I'm in love with you! My problem is that I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop wanting you!''

''Wait… Wait! God, my brain is going to melt. You what? No, no. Quinn is just the alcohol talking! You need to take a shower and get some sleep. Everything you are feeling will go away in the morning and we'll just forget all of this happened.''

Quinn didn't want to turn this into a fight but she needed to make the brunette understand. She was done with hiding her feeling and feeling sorry for herself. Better regret doing something than regret never trying right?

''Come on Rachel! Think! Just think for a God damn second ok. The alcohol is only giving me the courage to say the things that have been killing me for months now, the things I didn't want to tell you because I don't want to ruin our friendship, but being just your friend is becoming unbearable; I don't think I can do it anymore. Not when I have all of these feelings for you… ''

''What is this Quinn? Hmm? Is this another one of your sick little games? Are you playing me? Planning on humiliating me some more?'' Rachel didn't want to admit to herself but this was everything she could possibly want and more. The girl she had been crushing on for years was telling her that she wanted her. But something inside was screaming 'be careful' and panic was getting the best of her.

''I'm humiliating myself right now if I'm not mistaken because I'm telling you I'm in love with you when I know you are straight and will reject me. But still, I'm telling all of this because it's so fucking obvious that I can't hide it anymore. Have you never noticed the only I look at you? Because even Santana has! All I want to do is look at you! Hear you talk and sing, see you dance, you smile. God, your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. I don't think I would survive without seeing you smile every day.''

''Quinn stop! Just stop! God, I-I have a boyfriend!''

''Are you are really going to deny you felt the same and use the 'I-have-a-boyfriend' excuse? Cause you didn't seem worried about Finn when you were kissing me back just a few minutes ago! He is a jerk Rachel, he doesn't deserve you.''

''Oh and you do?''

''That's not what I'm saying!''

''What _is_ that you are saying Quinn? Please in light me.''

''I'm saying you deserve someone who will pay attention to you, who will defend you, who will remember the little and the big things, who won't sleep with someone else and then lie about it! He can't even remember you are vegan Rachel! Why are you so attached to that guy? You don't need him to make you special and you can't let him take your independence and self-worth away like that! You used to be this amazing girl whose future was more important than making a guy feel better about himself! You aren't Rachel Berry anymore, you are Finn's girlfriend.''

''Fine! Maybe he isn't perfect or maybe our relationship isn't perfect but I love him! I chose to give myself to him and make a commitment.'' Who was she trying to convince here; Quinn or herself?

''You slept with him?'' The hurt and anger in her voice made it hard for Rachel to swallow.

''That's not of your business.''

''What happened to ''we are friends and should be able to talk to each other and tell each other stuff?'' You are full of shit Rachel.''

''Oh _I_ am full of shit? Really? Because I think that's a description that applies to you! The girl who couldn't deal with her feelings so she bullied and tortured me for years, the girl who ended up sleeping with a guy and getting pregnant just because she is so fucking insecure!''

Rachel knew she had crossed about one hundred lines but now it was too late to take it all back. She watched the blonde's expression go through emotion after emotion; hurt, anger, shame, regret, and then anger and hurt again.

''You know what, you are right! This is all part of a big scheme to hurt you again. Forget everything I said and did. Better yet, pay attention to this: I hate you. I hate your puppy chocolate eyes, I hate how short you are, I hate your voice and I think you will never make it to Broadway, I hate your constant rambling, I hate how every time someone compliments you, you blush even when you know and constantly remind others how amazing you are, I hate your clothes; those god damn sweaters with animals on them, those shirts and socks you wear, I hate how caring you are with people who don't deserve it, I hate everything about you Rachel Berry. Is that what you want me to say?''

Quinn started to walk towards the door passing by the brunette when Rachel grabbed her wrist, making her stop. They refused to look at with each other and Rachel's voice was full of fear mixed with hurt when she spoke; making the blonde's heart ache.

''Did you- Do you mean all of that?''

Quinn sighed and turned her head to finally look at the shorter girl ''Of course not.''

''I-I'm sorry for saying those things I-''

''Its fine, they are all true.''

''It wasn't fair tho.''

They stayed in silent for a few minutes focusing on their breathing before Quinn leaned forward and gave the brunette a kiss on her forehead. Rachel let go of the blonde's hand.

''I better go back to my room. Goodnight Rachel.''

''Quinn.'' The blonde was already opening the door and leaving the room; ''I really am sorry.''

''Me too Rach.''

x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: New Year, New Hope**

She was in the kitchen with her dads preparing dinner. It was their tradition: every year they wanted to spend as much time as they could together during the holidays; baking, cooking, watching TV, eating and having quality family time.

''Dad be careful! You are gonna burn yourself.''

''And the whole kitchen…'' Jacob added.

''I'm not going to do either okay? You two should know by now that I'm highly skillful around pans.'' They all started to laugh and the doorbell rang.

''Can you get that sweetie?''

''Of course Daddy, but take Dad away from the stove please I don't wanna spend Hanukkah on the hospital.'' She looks at her father who was still trying to clean the mess he had made deviating from the hot sauce that fell from the pan. ''Again.''

Her smile vanishes as she opens the door to find a blonde standing there looking at her.

''Hello Rachel.''

''Quinn. Hi-hi. What are you doing here?''

They hadn't seen each other – apart from two-second glances at school – since last week after Quinn ran out of the bus when they arrived from Sectionals. She tried to call for the blonde and reach her but who was she kidding? She was in good shape but not enough to catch up with the ex-cheerleader.

''I-I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, in person. And also, Happy Hanukkah. Here, I brought you something.''

Rachel took the red package from her.

''You didn't have to. Thank you Quinn.'' She didn't know if she should open or not; she was anxious but decided to wait.

''Welcome.'' Quinn said taking her away from her thoughts. A mutual silence settled in; Rachel wanted to tell Quinn she was sorry for the way she had reacted that night after Sectionals and how everything had turned out but she was still afraid.

The blonde started to feel uncomfortable while trying to look at anything but Rachel. ''I should get going. Hope you and your fathers have a great holiday Rachel. Bye.'' She said while wasting no time and starting to turn and walk away.

''No wait! Come on in. Do you wanna stay for dinner? It's just me and my dads and there is always food for a thousand people. And that way they can officially meet you since you didn't stay for lunch last time.'' She bit her lips and crosses her arms; she didn't want to start rambling uncontrollably and seem desperate but she really wanted to spend more time with the blonde.

She also remembered going downstairs that morning to find Jacob and Gabriel eating breakfast and getting ready for work. When she told them Quinn was asleep upstairs in her bedroom they only nod and told her that it was okay to help a friend out but that she should have told them she was leaving the house in the middle of the night.

She felt incredibly stupid for thinking her parents would have a problem with Quinn in her bed. She was only a friend. Right?

''Oh.'' Quinn was surprised to hear Rachel's offer. ''Are you sure?'' the diva nodded. ''Okay, just let me text my mom.''

After Quinn finished typing and sending the text message to her mother they entered the house and the two men came to find them half way.

''Dad, Daddy, we have a guest for tonight. This is Quinn Fabray.'' She said excited.

While the shorter white man who wore glasses smiled wildly and hugged her, Quinn could see the caution in the taller's man eyes standing next to his husband. She figured they knew who she was; the girl who tormented their daughter and made her cry for endless nights.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mr. Berry.''

''Oh please call me Jacob, too many Berrys in the house; it gets confusing. The big and impolite man staring at you is called Gabriel.'' After hearing his name he finally moved offering his hand to the blonde; ''Welcome to our home Quinn.''

''It's a pleasure, thank you.''

Seeing the tension build up in the room Rachel decided it was time for her to speak again; ''Do you need any help finishing the dinner?"

''No, you two can go and talk. I'll come get you when it's done.''

''Ok, thanks Daddy.''

X

''I bought you something too. I was going to wait and give it to you on the 25th but since you are here….'' Rachel handed over a pink envelope while grinning largely.

Quinn was examining her present while Rachel continued; ''I-I hope you like it. I know how much you love photography, art and stuff like that so when I saw it I thought it was perfect so I bought it. It's a two-hour trip but-but I think it will be worthy. And you can take someone with you.''

A smile spread across Quinn's face when she opened the envelope and saw its continent: two tickets to an Art's exposition in Cincinnati.

''You.''

The brunette looked at her confused, she took a deep breath and glanced at her; ''Would you like to come with me?''

''You sure? Don't you wanna take someone else?''

''No, but I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to, I know how boring it can be for someone who doesn't like things like that, it's okay I-''

''Quinn.'' The blonde rambling was absolutely adorable and Rachel was got off guard by how much she loved to simply listen to her voice but it had to stop or else she wouldn't be able to stop herself and would kiss her again. ''I'd love to go with you.''

Quinn looked into her eyes for the first time that day; ''Ok. Good.''

''Good.''

''By the way, I'm sorry for what I did at Sectionals.''

''Quinn you don't need to do that, it's okay, I should be the one doing the apologizing.''

''No. What I did was ridiculous and I crossed a line. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends.''

''You said you couldn't be just my friend.''

The statement caught Quinn off guard, she blinked God knows how many times before a sound could make its way through her throat: ''Yeah I-I did but I'm working on it.''

''Who knows maybe you won't have to.'' The brunette couldn't tell where_ that_ came from; was she trying to flirt with Quinn?

Quinn hang her mouth opened ready to ask what the hell Rachel meant by that when Gabriel showed up at the door; ''Dinner is ready, could you go down and help you Daddy while I talk to our guest sweetie?'' he said without taking his eyes from Rachel.

The brunette's smirk vanished from her face ''Dad don't-''

''Don't worry, it'll be alright.''

Rachel looked at Quinn and waited for the blonde's nod before dragging herself out of the room.

''So'' Gabriel began as soon as he was sure the brunette couldn't hear them anymore, ''Can we sit down for a little bit?'' The blonde did as she was asked and set on the edge of Rachel's bed while he set on the chair near the dresser; she was nervous but mostly curious about what the older man had to say.

They both kept staring at each other, trying the read other for what seemed minutes.

When he noticed the blonde wouldn't surrender and look away he sighed and began to speak; ''Rachel has told us a lot of things about you. She said you have gone through a lot and that you are not, and I quote ''as cold, mean and heartless as people think''. She says underneath it all you have a good heart and are an amazing person. And I'm willing to believe my daughter and give you the benefit of the doubt. Can you promise me you are not playing with her feelings again, making her believe you are friends only to tear her down once more?''

It wasn't exactly what the blonde had expected. She thought he was going to rub her mistakes on her face and demand her apology like she most certainly deserved but instead all he was asking was if he could trust her around her daughter. She figured it was a Berry thing to be kind and good-hearted.

''Yes, I promise you I won't hurt her. I care deeply about her and I know that maybe hard to believe but it's the true. Rachel is the most extraordinary person I've ever met, she is sweet and forgiving and I'm really glad she was able to forgive me and give me a second chance.''

''Good. That's all I can ask for. And for the record, I can see you care for her. I have just met you but its all over your eyes when you are looking at her.''

She opened her mouth to protest and ask what he mean by that but was cut off as he spoke again; ''We should get going. They may be thinking I killed you and am now trying to hide the evidence.''

X

Dinner at the Berry's was quite amazing. At first Quinn only observed fathers and daughter interact. She was amazed at how happy they were. It was happier and lighter than her house ever was or would ever be. She was seeing how it felt to be yourself around family and just laugh and talk without the pressure of being perfect and saying all the ''right'' things.

After a while she put herself into the conversation; it was weird how easy it was to talk with them without restraining herself. She was a little bit jealous but mostly happy because she knew Rachel had support and love at home no matter what happened.

X

Christmas Eve arrived and she found herself sitting at the table at her sister's house. Even with everything that had happened her family still liked to keep appearances; and that's why they were all together right now eating dinner in silence after a one-minute prayer her father had said.

Every two minutes someone would ask something like ''how is life?'' or ''how is school/work?'' or ''any plans for the future?" like they were completely strangers. It was a relief when everyone finished their food and retreated from the table to the living room.

At least the television could be used as an excuse for the lack of conversation and display of affection between them.

She retrieved her phone from her purse to see she if she had any texts. There were four;

**Brittany:** Merry Xmas Quinn! xx

**Santana:** Merry Christmas blondie! Are you feeling any better? Hope so! xoxo

**Mercedes: **Hope u are having a good Christmas girl!

And the last and – she had to admit – most important one;

**Rachel:** Merry Christmas Quinn! Hope you have a good time. See you at Brittany's New Year's party? :D

She took a deep breath before answering each one; she said thanks and wished the same to Britt and Mercedes and added a 'yes I am thanks for answering bff' to Santana. The Latina had been there for her all week putting up with her rant and crying; she was thankful to have a friend like that.

It took her four minutes and a lot of 'deleting-rewriting' before she sent Rachel her reply; 'Thank you Rachel! Tell Gabriel I say hi and merry Christmas! And yes, see you there (:'

X

They were all together at Brittany's house for the New Years. It had become sort of a tradition for them to spend this night together since they started Glee Club. They would eat, talk, drink, scream at each other from time to time, hug each other after the screaming was done and of course, sing.

It was close to midnight and it was Quinn's turn; Puck was at the piano while Blaine got the guitar and Finn the drums.

Rachel was sitting in an armchair looking at Quinn's profile when the blonde's voice started to fill the room.

_Some things we don't talk about  
>Rather do without<br>And just hold the smile.  
>Falling in and out of love<br>Ashamed and proud of  
>Together all the while<em>

_You can never say never  
>While we don't know when<br>Time and time again  
>Younger now then we were before<br>Don't let me go,  
>Don't let me go,<br>Don't let me go,  
>Don't let me go,<br>Don't let me go,  
>Don't let me go.<em>

_Picture you're the queen of everything  
>Far as the eye can see<br>Under your command  
>I will be your guardian<br>When all is crumbling  
>I'll steady your hand<em>

_You can never say never  
>While we don't know when<br>Time, time and time again  
>Younger now then we were before<em>

Everybody joined her; smiling at each other. They could fight, say horrible things and also _do_ horrible things. There was competition but in the end they knew they had each other. They were all in the same boat – dreamers trying to survive high school and leave a smile town behind.

_Don't let me go,  
>Don't let me go,<br>Don't let me go,  
>Don't let me go,<br>Don't let me go,  
>Don't let me go<em>

_We're falling apart  
>And coming together again and again<br>We're growing apart  
>But we pull it together,<br>Pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go,  
>Don't let me go,<br>Don't let me go,  
>Don't let me go,<br>Don't let me go._

By the end of the song everyone moved to say next to their boyfriend/girlfriend or in case they were single: to their friends.

Sam and Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were by the fire with Tina and Mike while Finn and Puck had moved to be closer to Artie, Rachel, Sugar and Rory. Brittany and Santana were standing by the window wrapped on each other while Quinn had gone to the backyard and was looking at the sky.

A new year was about to begin and hopefully the last six months she would have to spend in that town. She didn't know if she wanted to be accepted in Columbia anymore; living with Rachel would be too much for her and she would never get over the girl that way.

She was got up in her thoughts when she heard a soft voice – her favorite voice in the world - call her name from behind.

Rachel stood still waiting for the blonde to answer her or at least turn to face her. And after a few seconds the blonde did both.

''Hi Rach.''

''Hey that song was beautiful. Its 11:59. Aren't you going to come inside?''

''Thanks and yes, I will be right there.'' Quinn offered her a smile and Rachel returned it.

Silence settled in again as they held each other's gaze; Rachel moved closer without breaking it as their friends began the count down; ''15!, 14!, 13!...''

Quinn closed her eyes automatically when without any warning Rachel's lips were on hers and all the air in her lungs simply disappeared.

''3!, 2!, 1!'' When the screams for cheers started Rachel stepped away biting her her lips and studying the blonde's face; her eyes were closed and she was holding her breath.

Rachel smiled to herself ''Happy New Year Quinn.'' She said as she walked towards the door and back into the house.

It took a few seconds or maybe minutes before Quinn realized what had just happened and a smile spread across her face as she opened her eyes and started to make her way following the brunette. If it wasn't for the burning sensation still resting on her lips and the strawberry taste that was still there as well she would have thought it was all just a dream.

''Happy New Year…'' she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Never Say Never by The Fray


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Have you seen last night's (''Michael'') episode? Well, if you haven't: STOP READING THIS.

Cause there will be **spoilers;**

So.

Rachel said yes.

Which makes me incredibly angry but the look of regret and sadness on her face after made me feel a little bit better. I hate what they are doing to Rachel. She used to be this unstoppable force of nature who wanted to make her dreams come true more than anything ("This stage, Broadway, New York, that's my true love."). And now she is settling for a boy in Lima (before her letter came in the end of the episode that was exactly what she was doing). She is so out of character in my opnion. And it hurts because I used to love her more than any other character on the show. The Glee writers must have used so many drugs by now that they brains refuse to work.

But enough of ranting.

THE FABERRY SCENE. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THEY HUGGED LIKE THAT. Rachel basically jumped her (justsaying) and it made me cry. Quinn's speech and then singing 'Never Can Say Goodbye' and then doing that other speech. *sobbing* Dianna Agron is amazing and I'm gonna miss her deeply but I hope she is happy with whatever decision is made.

Well, enough of me saying things no one cares about.

I apologize for the typing mistakes I may have committed.

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Yes?<strong>

Rachel had been avoiding her.

Ever since classes started again; in the choir room, cafeteria, math class, everywhere. She can't help but glance from time to time at the blonde but she is ignoring her.

And that's why Quinn is surprised to find the brunette waiting for her by her locker on Friday morning.

''Hey'' Rachel says smiling nervously.

''Hi'' Quinn returns her smile; she could see the hesitation in the girl's eyes and wished she could read her thoughts. ''How are you?" she asks when what she really wanted to know was 'why the hell haven't you spoken to me in days?' but she figures that would only make Rachel walk away, so she just thanks God the diva is actually there making conversation.

''I'm good; trying to find us songs for Regionals.''

''Oh well, you will get it right eventually.''

''Yeah I hope so. But, I could use some help.''

Seeing the look on Quinn's face Rachel steps back ''I mean, you- you don't need to, you are probably busy I was just asking for your help – suggesting you would help me because you did it last year. You don't need to Quinn.''

Quinn shakes her head and reaches over to put her hand on Rachel's shoulder; regretting and taking it away immediately when she feels the brunette tense under her fingers. ''Rachel stop. Of course I will help you. I was just surprised that Rachel Berry wants a second opinion on which songs to sing.''

The brunette grins and relaxes a little; ''Yes well, every now and then I go crazy. Don't tell anyone.''

Quinn sighs playfully ''Your secret is safe with me. Shaw we?''

''We shaw.''

They walk towards the auditorium in silence and when they get there Quinn sits on the piano bench.

This place holds so many memories.

She sighs again, this time more sadly than playfully, as she turns to look at Rachel again; meeting gorgeous brown eyes staring back at her for a second before wondering around.

She wants nothing more than ask Rachel what that kiss she gave her meant. She wants to know if she really does have a shot with her or if she wants to just be friends and leave romantic feelings a side or even if their friendship was shaken. Their relationship has always been so complicated. So full of questions and not enough answers. And she wants to change that. She just doesn't know how.

She swallows slowly; choosing the easy path like she always cowardly does. ''So… what are you thinking for Santana's solo?''

The question seems to take Rachel away from some deep thoughts as she frowns; ''She-she said she has it covered and will show me sometime next week. I have something separated just in case of course.'' She hesitates a little because continuing; ''But is the duet I'm not sure about.''

''Well, you and Finn will nail whatever you choose. Are you going for classic romance or modern?''

''I have the song.''

Now she is even more confused ''Oh then you need help with the group number?'' She wasn't following and understanding what was that Rachel wanted from her. _At all._

''No Quinn you don't get it. I'm having a problem with singing the song _with_ Finn.''

She didn't want to sound happy and hopeful that they were apparently having problems in their relationship but who was she trying to kid here? All she wanted was to know they were heading to the end. ''Oh, you two aren't doing well or?

Rachel kicks herself in her mind. Why make that change in topic? She actually needed help with the group number, and she wanted Quinn's help. If she was being honest with herself she just wanted to talk to Quinn. Not having a conversation with the blonde during all those days was killing her. But she didn't wanted to _talk_. Especially not about the reason she had been avoiding her.

She sighs loudly and thinks _'What the hell'_. Maybe having the blonde's opinion on the matter would be good and help her to clear her head. She had become a really good friend; the only real one apart from Kurt actually. And after everything that has happened probably the best one to give her some advice. ''He asked me to marry him.''

Quinn's eyes go wide and she must look comical as she goes from incredulous to disturbed, and then angry incredibly fast; ''What? You are joking.''

Rachel shrugs, still not looking at the other girl. Maybe it _wasn't_ a good idea. ''No, I'm not.''

Her voice cracks and anger gets the best of her. ''Then please tell me you said no!''

After what should have been at least two minutes she realizes Rachel wasn't answering her question and was _still _not looking at her.

She stares at her in disbelief; ''Rachel.''

As she hears her name being called, she glances at Quinn. ''I-I didn't say anything. I just left running.''

Better than saying yes.

''How- Why-'' her voice dies and she hangs her mouth open for a moment; making Rachel look at her again. She decides to control herself. Two years ago, hell, last year; she wouldn't. She would have lashed out on Rachel. But they knew each other better now, they _were friends_. And she had promised herself to never be like she used with Rachel ever again.

''What did he say?'' Then a thought crosses her mind; ''Is this about his father and the army thing?''

''Yeah I think so I-I don't know. He said he didn't have anything special in his life the other day at Breadsticks and then on Monday he proposed. He-he said that for some bizarre reason – which suggests he finds our relationship weird and I don't know what to think about that – I let him love me and that I should do that for the rest of my life or something like that.''

''Rachel you can't say yes. You don't even remember what he said. A real proposal shouldn't be like that.'' Quinn moves from her place by the piano and takes a few steps towards her – just like she did one year ago – she wasn't going to let Rachel ruin her life like that. She is better than this town. She _deserves_ better. She didn't even think about what she was saying and how it was going to affect their relationship. She just needed to make Rachel _see_:

''It should go something like this: You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I love the way you talk and how I've to keep up because you are so brilliant. I love the way you think. I love the way you see life. I love your heart and how kind you are. I love how you always help people; even when you yourself is hurting; I love how driven you are and I never want to stand between you and your dreams and make you choose. I'll follow you wherenever you go, and if you _let_ me, I'll forever love and cherish you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''

It takes Rachel a few seconds to realize what had just come out of Quinn's mouth. And when she does tears form in her eyes and her heart aches.

''He is keeping you down Rachel. Keeping you stuck.'' The blonde continues; ''Please don't throw your life and dreams away because of him. Because if you do you won't be Rachel Babra Berry anymore. You will lose yourself so, please, don't.''

She could say many things now. She could say to her that she should say no because she was hesitating: which meant it wasn't right in the first place. She could say 'Rachel say no because he never listens to you; because he thinks you are selfish and talk too much; because he constantly compares you to other girls; because he forgets something as important as the fact you are vegan; because he lied, cheated and played you – and me for that matter – over and over again; because he is the kind of person who calls others ''faggy'' and outs people without thinking twice about it; because she threw eggs at you and never apologized; because he bought you a star and gave it his fucking name so you could think of _him;_ because you bring the worse on each other and he only likes to be above you and keep you from shinning.'

She could say all of that and more but something inside of her; looking into Rachel's eyes told her the brunette already knew all those things.

She watched closely as Rachel nodded, gave her a sad smile and walked away.

X

Later that day at Glee club something rare and really weird happens: Rachel is not present.

She worries remembering their conversation and asks Kurt if he knows something and when he says no she moves to the other guy who may have some information: Finn.

She hates speaking with him and tries her best to not kill him right there.

When he says 'no' with that doofus face of his – like he _ever_ knew something – she takes a deep breath and sends her a text: 'The choir room feels empty without you… hope everything is okay?' and tries to focus on the singing and dancing.

x

When she opens the door and sees a tiny brunette looking at her with a smile on her face her heart skips a beat.

She smiles back and opens the door more fully so the other girl can come in. After they are inside Rachel follows Quinn to the living room and they sit in the same couch; indian style, facing each other.

''I got your text. Sorry I didn't reply I just thought I could come here instead and talk.''

''It's okay I was just worried.''

''You were the only one.''

Quinn stays silent; she doesn't know what she is supposed to say so she simply waits for the brunette to continue.

''I made a decision.'' She finally says after a while ''I'm saying no to him and yes to you.''

''Oh ok. But you do know I wasn't actually proposing right? I mean I-I plan on doing that someday but-but we are too young and not even together and-and there's so much we need to talk because-''

Rachel grins trying to contain her laugh. Quinn Fabray having a mini freak out and rambling was simply adorable. ''Quinn breathe. That's not what I meant; I'm gonna break up with him.''

''Oh''

And then Quinn's words hit her ''Wait. Do you really think we would last long like that? To the point of getting married?''

''Yes.'' She takes a deep breath and locks her hazel eyes with beautiful and big brown ones. ''What do you think I do when I randomly stare at you?''

''Admire my perfection?'' she says joking.

Or half joking.

''Yes that too.'' Quinn admits with a sigh and a smile. ''But mostly I imagine what could happen if we ever were to be together.''

''Well maybe you won't have to just imagine it anymore.''

''No?''

''No. I'm going to break up with Finn, once and for all. And then'' she pauses and takes Quinn's hand with hers. ''I would like to take you on a date.''

''You would?''

''Yes Quinn, stop making me repeat myself.'' She pouts and then makes a serious expression again ''I want to give us a try; but we will have to take it slow. There's a lot that we need to work out and _figure_ out. You are going to have to be patience.''

''Always.''

''I'm serious Quinn. I'm not the easiest person to be with. I'm moody, I talk too much, I can be extremely self-centered, I overlook other people's feelings sometimes. And with our past I-I just don't know.''

''Rachel I know it won't be easy. But I can promise you I'll do everything and try my best to never be my old self again with you. And I won't be like the guys you have dated. I won't get tired of you or give up. I won't ever say things like ''you are annoying'' – well, I will, but I'll be joking. I will try every day to be worthy of you. You need to believe me when I say all those things.''

''I-I want to. You say the sweetest things to me and all I wanna do is fall and let you catch me - figuratively speaking of course – but-but I'm terrified.''

''You don't think I am scared too? I am but I want you more than the fear wants to take control over me. The question is: do you?''

''I-I think I am. Could you give me time to figure it out?''

''Of course.''

''So.. have you receive the letters back from Yale and Columbia?''

Quinn giggles at the change of subject; it meant Rachel didn't want the conversation to end, and she didn't either. She sinks on the sofa, making herself more comfortable and removing the weight of her shoulders: Rachel would say no and break up with Finn.

Finally.

She almost loses herself in her line of thought and Rachel looks at her with admiration; she would kill to be inside Quinn's mind, for at least two minutes see how it worked. She was sure she would love it and be amazed.

Noticing Rachel's eyes on her she forces the words out of her mouth; ''No, not yet. Anything from NYADA?''

Rachel lows her head and stares at her hands ''No.''

''You will get it don't worry.''

''I wouldn't be so sure Quinn. Maybe I'm just not good enough. Maybe I'm just so full of myself like everyone says but no talented amazing enough to make it.''

''Rachel look at me.''

She sighs and reluctantly does what the blonde says.

She is met with hazel eyes full with nothing but support and sincerity.

''You have an amazing future ahead of you. No one wants it or works for it more than you do. You will have all of your dreams come true. Just believe in yourself.''

When just like that she does.

She doesn't know why but when Quinn tells her things like that, she actually considers it to be truthful.

Her confidence was still there. It had always been there but for some reason she hadn't really felt it in a long time.

And for the first time in what must have been weeks or months she actually has faith in herself and the future again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Here In Your Arms**

She sits in her couch looking at the clock.

3pm. Rachel should be here any minute now.

She gets up and goes to the bathroom to look herself in the mirror for the eleventh time.

Her mom is out today – probably visiting her father and lying to her about it – but she doesn't care because right now her door bell is ringing and when she opens the door there's a tiny brunette with the most perfect smile in the world looking at her.

She says hi and Quinn can't get the stupid grin out of your face.

''Hi, you-you are gorgeous.''

Rachel blushes and looks at her from head to toe and back; she was wearing exactly what the diva had told her too: jeans and simple t-shirt.

''I could say the same about you. Shaw we?''

''Yes.''

They walk towards the car and Rachel opens the door for her and she realizes that she is probably going to spend the whole day with a goofy smile on her face.

They pull out of Quinn's house and the radio starts immediately:

_Angel of mercy  
>How did you find me?<br>Where did you read my story?  
>Pulled from the papers<br>Desperate and hardened  
>seeking a moment every fix<em>

''I love this song.''

''Yeah?'' Rachel glances at her for a second before turning her attention to the road. She would later find out that the brunette didn't like to talk while driving because talking demanded eye contact and she didn't like to get distracted because she was sure it would end up in a terrible car accident.

''It makes me think of you.''

Of course singing once include in the rule. She hears Rachel giggling while she starts to sing along in the chorus.

_Angel of mercy  
>How did you find me?<br>How did you pick me up again?  
>Angel of mercy<br>How did you move me?  
>Why am I on my feet again?<br>And I see you_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa  
>I feel you<br>Whoa Whoa Whoa_

She closes her eyes and feels the wind in her face while listening to her favorite voice in the world sing.

_Before just the daylight  
>Come and I stand by<br>Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
>Flying to nowhere<br>Is better than somewhere  
>That's where I've been and nothing's changed<em>

''Sing with me.'' She says and continues, glancing at the blonde from second to second.

_All I wanted to say  
>All I wanted to do<br>Is fall apart now.  
>All I wanted to feel<br>I wanted to love  
>It's all my fault now,<br>A tragedy for sure._

She eventually gives in and they voices melt perfectly together like it always have.

_Angel of mercy  
>How did you find me?<br>How did you pick me up again?  
>Angel of mercy<br>How did you move me?  
>Why am I on my feet again?<em>

_And I see you_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa  
>I feel you<br>Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_I'm so lost in you  
>A tragedy seemed to be over now,<br>A tragedy it seemed to be,_

_Over now._

_Angel of mercy  
>How did you find me?<br>How did you pick me up again?  
>Angel of mercy<br>How did you move me?  
>Why am I on my feet again?<br>And I see you._

_Whoa  
>I feel you<br>Whoa  
>I feel you<br>Oh Whoa  
>I feel you Oh, Oh, Oh.<em>

This date was amazing so far.

x

''What-How do you know about this place?''

''I was casually talking to Brittany at rehearsal and she mentioned she _knew_ about us.'' Rachel says with a raised eyebrow.

She smiles at the mention of an 'us'. ''Yes, and Santana knows too. I told her; she already suspected and Brittany just knew. She is really sensitive like that.''

Rachel nods and smiles back at you. ''Yeah and then I said I was taking you out on a date and was thinking about a picnic or something and she got really excited and suggested this place. She said the three of you used to come here a lot and still do when you need to think.''

''Yeah. I spent a lot of nights here last year.''

Rachel smiles and grabs her hand taking them into the park. It was a small one on the edges of the town. Apart from 3 kids playing in the sand there was no one else there.

Rachel takes a sheet from the bag she had insisted in carrying when Quinn had reached for it. She settles it on the grass and they sit side by side. She takes fruits, sandwiches and bottles of water from it and the blonde can't take her eyes away from her.

She feels Quinn staring at her and turns her head to meet hazel eyes; ''Hi''

Quinn's face turn red like she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't but says hi back.

They start talking about which fruits are their favorites and which ones they dislike, and the conversation goes on and on for hours.

They find it so easy to just talk to each other. They go from fruits to food in general and then favorite weather, favorite musical instrument, beach or mountain, rain or sun, dog or cat and etc.

At 6pm they are in the car again heading to Rachel's house.

''My dads are out having dinner so I thought we could go and watch a movie?''

''Are they ok with that idea?'' She asks. She had just met Rachel's parents and didn't want to cause any kind of bad impression before she could even ask them if she could officially date their daughter.

''Yes Quinn I told them you were coming over and they got excited. Well, Daddy did.'' She jokes and sees the blonde tense next to her. ''They want to talk to us when they get back from dinner.''

Quinn looks at her with wide eyes and starts to panic.

God no.

''Baby relax, they won't threaten your life. Well, they may but all they want is to be sure you won't hurt me or make me suffer like others have. They can be very protective after the Finn disaster they are in alert.''

Her breathing calms down and she grins. Not because she wasn't afraid of her encounter with the Berrys anymore. No, it was because of a completely different reason.

Rachel glances at her when she doesn't say anything. ''What?''

''You just called me baby.''

The brunette swallows slowly and keeps her focus on the steering wheel when they stop at a red light.

''Well, I didn't even think about it. It is- it is ok?'' God she was a nervous wreck. She was desperately trying to control herself and not ramble or do something stupid. This was their first date and she wanted it to be perfect.

She takes a deep breath and looks at Quinn just as the blonde answers: ''Yeah. It is perfect.''

And just like that all the hesitation and fear vanishes from her face and she giggles; ''Good.''

x

''So, make yourself home. I will just grab us some popcorn and something to drink. What do you want? We have soda if you want, I don't drink it but I'm not opposite of you doing so; if you want to. We also have grape and orange juice which you both like so-''

Quinn grabs her hand gently; ''I will have whatever you are having.''

''I was rambling out of control again weren't I?''

''Yes. And although I find it extremely cute you do need to breathe.''

Rachel squeezes her hand and nods before sighing and smiling again ''Orange juice it is. I'll be right back.''

Quinn sits on the couch and stares at the blank TV while she waits for Rachel.

The brunette comes back into the room and puts the popcorn and the glasses on the table along with the juice bottle. And then she moves to the TV and Quinn gasps.

''What are we watching?'' she asks while staring at the ceiling. Rachel is on her knees leaning forward and she almost chocked when she saw it. So now she was looking at anything but Rachel's… ass.

''Finally!'' the brunette gets up and catches Quinn breathing fast and avoiding her eyes. ''Everything ok?''

The blonde finally looks up at her and gives her a shy smile ''Yeah.''

Rachel frowns but lets it go. ''Firefly!''

It takes Quinn a second to realize that Rachel was answering her question – she was still trying to calm herself down and _not_ think about the things her mind wanted to... then it hit her ''What? Why? You don't like sci-fi.''

''I never said I don't like it. But it shouldn't matter because you do. And I slept during it the last time so now I shall stay awake and try to appreciate it with you.''

''Rachel you really don't have to.''

''Nonsense! Of course I do, if we are going to be together I need to at least try to like the things you do, just like you have patiently watched musicals with me and make the effort to show interest when I go on and on about them.''

Quinn smiles at her and opens her arms. She doesn't even think before moving forward and jumping into her; pulling her arms around her waist while Quinn pulls her closer by her shoulders.

She had never done this with anyone besides her parents. She was always cautious and hesitant when physical contact was involved.

But not with Quinn. She loved the warmth and sense of protection that came within being on the blonde's arms. And it freaked her out a little.

How could and had she come to feel so safe with the girl who was once her tormenter?

Sure, she had forgiven Quinn a long time ago and they had been evolving their friendship for a while now; but that was different than falling madly in love and giving her heart away. She had this terrible habit of letting herself go too easily only to be abandoned and hurt.

She figures those are things she should be telling Quinn. And she will. But not tonight.

x

Quinn wasn't surprised to listen Rachel's snoring lightly on her neck after 30 minutes into the movie. She really didn't mind. She could stay like this forever; with the girl she is in love with in her arms cuddling and sleeping.

She kisses her forehead and returns her attention to the movie while grinning largely.

x

She hears the door getting open right when the movie ends and she closes her eyes.

The last thing she wants is to face Rachel's dads without Rachel – especially since they are sleeping in each other's arms and being very couple-y – so she pretends to be asleep.

She listens while Jacob gets closer and talks to Rachel: ''Baby girl wake up.''

Rachel moans and groans a little before opening her eyes and finding her father looking at her; ''Hi Dad. You are back!''

''Yes and we brought you two dinner. Wake Quinn up and come find us ok?''

She nods and turns her attention to the blonde – half beneath her, half by her side – while he walks away. ''You can open your eyes now.''

Quinn's mouth drops open and she frowns at the diva ''How- How did you know I was awake?"

''Because I have seen you sleep and is nothing like that. You are terrible at fake-sleeping. I can teach you some techniques if you want.''

''You have _seen_ me sleep? Don't you mean stare?'' she says with a large grin.

Rachel rolls her eyes; ''Don't be so full of yourself Fabray.''

Quinn laughs and Rachel can't help but follow. The blonde holds her closer and she leans her head back, resting it on her shoulder. She closes her eyes, absorbing the feeling.

''My dads brought us food.''

''And they wanna talk to us.''

''Yes.''

''We should go then.''

''Yes.''

''You should get off of me then.''

Rachel pouts ''No.''

Quinn giggles. How could this girl be so adorable?

Rachel finally moves to free her but Quinn pulls her back.

''Before we go. Can I ask you something?''

Rachel doesn't turn to look at her but nods giving her permission to go on.

''Can I take you out on a date next Friday?'' She figures one week is enough time to execute her plan and put together the most amazing date Rachel Berry would have ever been to.

''Wasn't today's good? You didn't enjoy it? I know I fell asleep again but I couldn't help it I'm sorry I-''

''Rach, I had a lot of fun today. It was perfect.'' She pauses and kisses her cheek. ''But_ I_ want to take _you_ out on a date.''

Rachel shakes her head and Quinn starts to freak out at the same time her heart begins to break. ''What? You don't want to keep doing this?''

''Yes but it's just that-'' her voice dies and Quinn takes a deep breath in relief and waits for her to continue.

The brunette sighs and decides to just let it out; ''_No one_ I have ever dated has want to be around me that much. They would take me out once a month and that was basically it. We would see each other in school or at each other's house but nothing more than that.''

The blonde hugs her even tighter than before ''Well, now that you are willing to spend time with me you are going to have to get used to having me around all the time. Taking you out on dates and all around the city. Because I _want_ to be with you all the time. You will even get tired of me.''

Rachel smiles with tears in her eyes. Happy tears.

For some reason she doubted that last part was true.

x

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter is shorter than I originally planned. You will have the talk with the parents, the date Quinn is planning and the coming out to the Glee club in the next one. I don't know when I'll update again tho (school comes back in two days)... Let me know if you want me to make an effort and update every week? I may try.

**thatdamnyank**: if I tell you that that's what made up my mind about who was going to cheat would you believe me? I'm trying to write in character but sometimes it's kinda hard lol. Glad you are liking it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)

**Song:** Mercy by One Republic


End file.
